When storing grain in a store tank or transferring grain from the store tank to a drying bin, grain is conveyed on an endless belt which is stretchedly passed around a pair of pulleys. The endless belt is moved such that a central portion of its conveying section is sagging. The conveying section of the endless belt is open at the top, and therefore, dust is generated when grain is transferred onto the endless belt and also during conveying of grain. The generated dust contaminates the plant, and therefore, a dust-proof cover is provided, or dust is absorbed by providing a dust absorber. To this end, the belt is covered from above by a cover made by thin steel plates.
However, the cover is liable to be insufficient, causing leakage of dust from a gap to contaminate the room of the plant. In addition, installation of the cover requires a sufficient space lest the grain being conveyed should strike the cover. Further, grain is put on a sagging central portion of the conveying section of the endless belt, that is, it can not be put beyond the angle of repose. Further, grain often falls from the belt.
Furthermore, the belt support and cover support consist of a plurality of support members and coupling members, thus complicating the overall structure.